Sending video to an application is a popular way to view video content. A user typically plays a video in a media player displayed in an application or a web page. In one case, the video player may be a full-screen version that takes up the whole screen of the interface. In another case, a user may use a smaller version of the media player that is embedded in a page of the application.
When a user uses the full-screen version, the user cannot perform any other actions on the page, such as scroll the page to a different position. If the user does want to perform any other actions, the user typically has to exit or minimize (e.g., go to an embedded version) the media player. This allows the user to navigate the page to view other content. However, exiting the media player may stop the playing of the video.
When the media player is minimized or when the user uses the embedded version of the media player, the user may perform other actions while watching the video. For example, a user may navigate to different parts of the page by scrolling the page horizontally or vertically. However, when scrolling the page, the embedded media player also moves, and may move to an undesirable position in the interface.